You're Kidding
by IceChilli
Summary: LoveHate. Lily can never stand James until an accident happen to her. Finished! PLEASE REVIEW! Story been reposted!
1. An Attack

You're Kidding: Chapter 1: An attack  
  
" I hate that James Potter," exclaimed Lily "he bugs me like mad".  
  
"Just ignore him," said her friend Arabella Figg  
  
"If I can," said Lily  
  
The two girls were in Lily's room since Lily was Head Girl and had her own room like James Potter, her enemy. As usual, they were talking about James again. They were in their 7th year and Lily was Head Girl while James was Head Boy. When it came to have meetings, those two will always fight and James always pulled pranks on Lily. However, it wasn't just meetings when they fought and James pulled pranks. They fought and James pulled pranks close to every second when they saw each other. Lily thought back on the fights and pranks that they had.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey Evans!" yelled James Potter to Lily Evans  
  
Lily turned around and immediately saw water and it blinded her for a while. Lily recovered quickly and opened her eyes in a flash.  
  
"How dare you Potter! That is so cruel and cold-hearted!" yelled Lily to James  
  
"I know. Otherwise why would I do it.?" said James slyly.  
  
"You're going to pay for this," she said. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. Immediately a bucket of water came in front of Lily. Lily said another spell and the water moved to James Potter, and with full speed, it splashed him with it.  
  
"That's ice water!" he screeched.  
  
"I know," she said.  
  
"I didn't do that to you," he said.  
  
"But I always pay back in double the pain" she said and walked away muttering spells to clean and dry her.  
  
End flashback  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&  
  
"And I have to have ANOTHER meeting with him again today at four" said Lily after the memory thought.  
  
Lily had beautiful, long red hair and sparkling green eyes with her pretty face. She was quite tall and thin with a good figure. Lily always wore a necklace, which was a crystal. The crystal was in a star shape. One side of the crystal was white while the other side was black. Little does Lily know that this crystal was valuable and people would want to steal it.  
  
"Might as well get going," said Lily and she looked at her magic watch "or he'll start bugging me"  
  
Lily got up from her bed and walked to the Head boy and girl lounge.  
  
When she got there and went in, someone was standing there looking out of the window, but it wasn't James. The person had black cloak on and a mask. Lily instantly knew it was a DEATH EATER.  
  
The death eater heard the sound of the door open. He turned around quickly, saw Lily, and ran to her. He saw her necklace and tried to pull it off but couldn't.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" screamed Lily and started struggling.  
  
The death eater tried to cover Lily's mouth from the screaming but it didn't work so he took out a knife and STABBED it near Lily's heart.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" yelled Lily with pain and she felt the death eater removed the knife causing more pain.  
  
Lily started getting dizzy.  
  
"My head's sore. Why is the room spinning? The Death Eater is swirling. All the colours are swirling. What's happening? I feel so tired..." thought Lily as she tried to stable herself.  
  
Lily can't stand it any more. She fainted and she fell down on the floor. The death eater bended down and tried to get Lily's necklace but heard footsteps, so he went away quickly.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&  
  
A few minutes ago  
  
James was in his room with his friends, Sirius and Remus. As usual (like Lily,) James and his friends were talking about Lily Evans. James didn't hate her, but she wasn't on his enemy list. He just loves teasing her and pulling pranks on her, which drives her mad.  
  
"You know every time I play a joke on Lily. She will blow up her face and turn redder than her hair and worse than a tomato" said James laughing  
  
"Oh yeah. She really gets mad" agreed Sirius  
  
"I don't think that it's very nice to play such jokes on her" said Remus  
  
"Oh Remus. Stopping being a goody-goody" said Sirius  
  
"You know she quite pretty when she blows up" said James trying to break the conversation  
  
"Oooohhhhhhh! Does James like Lily Evans? The Head Girl which James here thinks she's cute?" asked Sirius with a grin and a curious look on his face.  
  
"No I don't", answered James and he blushed  
  
"Yes you do James. You're blushing," said Remus and he put on a grin as well  
  
"Oh you're saying rubbish," said James and he threw up his arms  
  
"No we're not. Admit you like her James" said Sirius  
  
"Why should I when I don't like her?" asked James. James was trying to think a way to stop Sirius and Remus bombing him with questions about Lily.  
  
"You do like her James. You always look at her with those eyes of yours," said Remus  
  
"What do you mean? I don't look at her" protested James  
  
"You do! You look at her with those eyes which can tell anyone that you love her' said Sirius  
  
"I do not! And what do you to want me to say with all this talking about Lily?" demanded James  
  
"Admit that you love her!!!" cried Sirius and Remus at the same time  
  
"I will not, and did you see that boy out there just a minute ago?" asked James as he's tried to change the subject  
  
"Stop changing the subject James. We know you like her" said Sirius  
  
"Yeah, and you don't have to admit it. We will understand, won't we Sirius?" said Remus  
  
"Oh yeah. Of course we will" answered Sirius and he started to laugh  
  
"Stop laughing!" yelled James angrily  
  
"Lily and James sitting in the tree, K. I. S. S. I. N. G.-" sang Sirius and Remus, as they continued teasing James  
  
"It's not funny," said James angrily  
  
"Yes it is" they said, and carried on singing  
  
James checked his watch  
  
"I'm late" he said and ran off to have a meeting with Lily, leaving Sirius and Remus laughing  
  
James was good looking with dark brown eyes and hair. He had glasses but he didn't look like a dork. He was tall and quite muscular from Quidditch. James was rich and Lily was rich as well, but not as rich as James was.  
  
As he was walking to the lounge, he heard a scream of a girl somewhere near the Head's lounge.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
James started increasing his pace to the lounge after the scream. When he was near the door of the lounge, he heard another scream.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That's Lily Evans' voice," thought James to himself. "I wonder what's happening".  
  
James ran to the lounge, turned the door open, went in, and saw a girl with red hair on the floor and a pool of blood next to her. It's Lily Evans and she had been attacked!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Next Chapter: James is going crazy trying to save Lily  
  
Please R and R and tell me if it's good. This is my first story so I don't know if it's good or not. 


	2. Saving her

You're Kidding: Chapter 2: Saving her  
  
Lily was lying on the floor and it seemed she had been STABBED. James immediately ran to her and picked her up. She was unconscious and James saw that she had been stabbed very close to the heart. He putted her down on the floor, took off his robe, and tried to stop the blood flow with it, but it was no use. James checked her breathing and it was just a bit shallower than other people were. Next, James checked her pulse and luckily, it was just a bit slower than normal people were. James picked up Lily again and ran out of the room in top speed heading toward the hospital Wing.  
  
"Who would want to attack Lily?" thought James "she hasn't done anything wrong".  
  
James got to the Hospital Wing with Lily in his arms.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!" yelled James  
  
"What's the matter Mr. Potter?" said Madam Pomfrey and saw Lily.  
  
"I don't know, I was going to the head lounge for the usual meeting, I heard screaming from there suddenly so I ran there and Lily was like this," said James breathlessly.  
  
"Put her on that bed," ordered Pomfrey  
  
James did as he was told, and putted Lily on the bed.  
  
"Please call the headmaster Mr. Potter," said Pomfrey  
  
James left to get Dumbledore immediately and saw that Pomfrey was starting to check over Lily. Pomfrey immediately started summoning spells to heal Lily.  
  
Meanwhile James was running to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Lily does not deserve this" he thought to himself "she always nice and kind and she's so caring, always helping everyone out as well"  
  
James was thinking about this so much that he bumped into Dumbledore and didn't notice.  
  
"Why in such a hurry, Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
James snapped out of his trance and noticed Dumbledore.  
  
"Lily's been attacked, Professor, please come to the Hospital Wing!" yelled James.  
  
"I'll be right there, Mr. Potter" said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
James went back to the Hospital Wing and saw Lily lying on the bed, looking very pale. Madam Pomfrey told James that a person had stabbed her close to her heart with a knife. Luckily, Pomfrey can heal her but Lily had also lost a tenth of her blood. James sat by Lily's bed to wait for her to wake up. Pipes were hanging around her. Blood trying to get in her veins. Nutrients as well and a machine to check her heart beating.  
  
Soon Dumbledore came and James told him everything that had happen.  
  
He told Dumbledore that he was going to the Head's lounge. While he was walking there he heard a scream coming near the Head's lounge and it sounded like a girl. After he heard the scream, he increased his walking pace and when he was close to the door of the Head's lounge, he heard another scream from the lounge and realised it belonged to Lily. James immediately ran to the door and opened it to find Lily on the floor with blood around her. James carried on talking to Dumbledore about checking if Lily was okay.  
  
When James had finish talking, Dumbledore said that James should go back to his room and rest. James did as he was told.  
  
James was walking to his room when he saw his friends Remus and Sirius. (I hate Peter, so I excluded him).  
  
"Where were you James?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, where were you, we were getting worried" said Remus.  
  
James told them everything that had happen.  
  
"Who would want to attack Lily?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I don't know," replied James gloomily.  
  
Sirius noticed that James looked very worried and said, "Don't worry James, she'll be fine, but I thought you don't like her".  
  
"I don't, until she was attacked..." said James.  
  
"Well get some sleep James and we'll visit Lily tomorrow" said Remus.  
  
"Okay" said James, and went to his room.  
  
"Poor James, he must really like Lily," whispered Remus.  
  
"I know," said Sirius.  
  
"Who would believe that the famous James Potter would like Lily Evans?" said Remus  
  
"I don't believe it either, but this time James seems really deep in this"  
  
"Deeper than the bone" agreed Remus  
  
"Well, can't help him much, let's just get some sleep"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Next Chapter still coming: Lily is going to wake up. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Waking Up

You're Kidding: Chapter 3: Waking up  
  
Next day James went to visit Lily. Madam Pomfrey was next to Lily's bed.  
  
"Morning Madam Pomfrey" greeted James  
  
"What are you doing here Mister Potter?" asked a surprised Madam Pomfrey  
  
"I came to see Lily"  
  
"Miss Evans?"  
  
"Yes mam"  
  
"Mister Potter, this is not funny"  
  
"What do you mean by FUNNY!" said James  
  
"You are obviously here to play pranks on her, aren't you?"  
  
"No I'm not. I'm her fellow head student, and I'm here to visit her"  
  
Pomfrey stared at James face closely, taking in all the expressions on his face. On James face you can see hurt, worried, confused and angry for Pomfrey accusing him.  
  
"You may go and see Miss Evans" she said shocked that he is actually worried  
  
James sat down on the chair next to Lily  
  
She hasn't woke up yet, so James decided to wait for her to wake up. Round in the afternoon, James suddenly saw a finger on Lily's hand moving and next she moaned.  
  
"Ahhh..."  
  
"Lily?" whispered James "are you okay?"  
  
Lily eyes started to open slowly.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, "and what in the world are you doing here?"  
  
"You're in the hospital and I'm here because I saved you", he answered.  
  
"You saved me? You got to be kidding," said Lily with a smirk  
  
"No, I'm not! You should be thankful that I was walked in on the accident"  
  
"What accident?" she asked curiously  
  
"What accident? Surely you remember that someone stabbed you"  
  
"Stabbed me huh?" said Lily as she tried to regain memory  
  
"Yes, there was a Head's meeting and I was walking there when you were screaming, I walked in and you were on the floor with blood around you," said James slowly to get Lily to remember.  
  
"Oh...yeah..." said Lily slowly. "Now I remember"  
  
"Bit slow, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm slow, you better watch your mouth!" said Lily trying to get up and punch James in the face.  
  
"Owww!" she said loudly as she tried to get up. Lily immediately grabbed her heart and leaned back on the bed.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked James leaning closer  
  
"I'm fine," mumbled Lily as she tried to reach James and punch him  
  
"Hah! I'm too fast for you," James said grinning  
  
"Wipe that grin off your face. Can't you see I'm in pain? You could at least give me some sympathy," she said angrily  
  
"Oh, but I'm very sympathetic you see. You just need to know me"  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
"Let me prove it to you. Madam Pomfrey!" yelled James to get Pomfrey  
  
"What? You call that sympathetic! All you are trying to do is get Madam Pomfrey fussing over me" she said to him angrily  
  
"I wanted to prove to you that that the sympathy me"  
  
"Sympathy you-" started Lily but Pomfrey came to Lily's bed  
  
"How are you feeling dear?" she asked kindly  
  
"My chest feels like it's on fire" she answered  
  
Madam Pomfrey did a check-up for Lily and gave her medicine to drink.  
  
"She's fine, but she's very weak," said Pomfrey to James.  
  
Next, Dumbledore came and asked Lily what happened. Lily told them what happened and said that the death eater wanted her necklace.  
  
"Why would anyone want Lily's necklace?" asked James.  
  
"Because her necklace is valuable" answered Dumbledore  
  
"Valuable?" asked James.  
  
"Yes, her necklace is powerful. You notice her necklace is black and white. If the necklace is use for good then it will bring peace but if it use for evil then it will destroy the world," said Dumbledore.  
  
After talking about the necklace, Dumbledore and Pomfrey left leaving James and Lily together.  
  
"Guess I'll be leaving" said James as he started o walk out  
  
"Not yet" said Lily  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why did you save me? I thought you hated me. You could have just left me there and bleed to death" said Lily curiously  
  
"I'll give you two reasons. One, I am Head Boy, and as Head Boy, I will save whoever I can and two, really Lily, you don't honestly think that I hate you?"  
  
"You don't hate me?"  
  
"No, just like playing pranks on you"  
  
"You just like playing pranks on me? That is so funny" said Lily sarcastically  
  
"I know. Now may I leave?"  
  
"Leave"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"James?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No pro-blem-o"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Lily" greeted James as he visited Lily again the next day.  
  
"Amazing!" exclaimed Lily with a smile. "You would actually come and visit me twice. It's a miracle"  
  
"I'm not that bad. So how are you?"  
  
"You are bad and I'm aching all over"  
  
"Didn't Pomfrey give you sedatives?"  
  
"You want to knock me out?"  
  
"Doesn't it just make your pain go away"  
  
"Sure it gets rid of your pain. It also makes you sleep for twenty-four hours"  
  
"Why not then? It sounds good"  
  
"James, you must be losing it. Why would I want to sleep that long?"  
  
"Oh I don't know"  
  
"Obviously you don't have brain cells"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"No you don't, all that's in your head is grass"  
  
"Is not"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"So what about painkillers?" he asked  
  
"Painkillers don't work that well. Not that strong"  
  
"Oh"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
At James room  
  
"James, you better tell us if you really like Lily?" asked Sirius  
  
"Why are you asking this Sirius?" James asked  
  
"Because, this is between life and death"  
  
"It's not that serious"  
  
"Yes it is. Otherwise, why would I be called Sirius"  
  
"That's a star name"  
  
"Yes but it's a homophone"  
  
"That's lame"  
  
"No it's not. Now tell me if you like Lily"  
  
"No"  
  
"NO?"  
  
"Well, I don't know"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"It's just that I do feel happy around her" said James  
  
"And?"  
  
"Her smile is warmer than the sun. Her whole self is like the sun. She made me smile today"  
  
"James, you are in so much love with Lily"  
  
"You're kidding"  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Yes James, love. L-O-V-E"  
  
"But it can't be"  
  
"How can it not be. You feel happy every time you're with her"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Not maybe, definitely. Date her."  
  
"That sounds so odd then"  
  
"No it wouldn't. I didn't tell you to date her now. Start getting closer to her and date her later when you feel she likes you"  
  
"Nah"  
  
"What do you mean? It's a good chance"  
  
"I'll think about it"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Next chapter still coming: Lily gets out of the Hospital. Please R&R 


	4. Healing

You're Kidding Chapter 4: Healing  
  
Thanks for everyone for reading my story.  
  
MegHarts: The character will soon be revealed and I'll write as fast as I can. Thanks for your support.  
  
gwerty: I know, people hate Peter a lot.  
  
dropped rose: thanks for that nice comment and I'll try to get the chapters up quickly but it might be boring if I rush.  
  
rivermoon: I know the story is rushed but I don't like stories that drag on and on to fill up empty spaces.  
  
no one: since you say this, why don't you tell me which reader is good?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Months went by and Lily slowly regained her health. James brought her homework everyday and tutor her sometimes to let her to know about the lecture in class. James followed Sirius' advice and tried to get near Lily. Lily didn't know it at all and it seems that Lily is accepting James as a friend. One day James came and got a bunch of roses for Lily.  
  
"Hey Lily"  
  
"Hey James"  
  
"What's that"  
  
"Oh that" he said shyly and took out the bunch of roses behind his back, "it's for you"  
  
"Oh thank you" she said and accepting the flowers from him "What brings the occasion?"  
  
"Well..." he started  
  
"What? Come on tell me"  
  
"Well... you see... I... umm..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if I say that I like you"  
  
"As in?"  
  
"As in love"  
  
"You're kidding" said Lily with a face that obviously showed she doesn't believe him  
  
"I just said if"  
  
"I don't think that this is a if James"  
  
"Why don't you stop going in circles and tell me what you want to say, truthfully" she said  
  
"I love you"  
  
An awkward silence  
  
"I'm sorry Lily, It's fine. I'll be leaving now" said James hastily and started walking to the door.  
  
"James" said Lily  
  
James stopped and turned  
  
"Yeah?" he asked  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"For real?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Not one of your pranks?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"You don't have to say yes"  
  
"Let me get this straight; you James Potter is in love with me Lily Evans and wants me to be your girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"But you sure played a lot of pranks on me before. How do I know this is not one of them?"  
  
"I swear on my life"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Well, what will make you trust me?"  
  
"Don't know"  
  
James thought and thought and suddenly a switch flipped.  
  
"I know!" he exclaimed  
  
"Huh?" asked Lily weirdly  
  
James swept down and pressed his lips on Lily's. Lily first struggled and relaxed after a while.  
  
"It's like an electricity" she thought  
  
James let go and looked at Lily's face.  
  
"Well?" he asked  
  
"Okay, I'll be your girlfriend"  
  
"Yes!!" he exclaimed and jumped up  
  
"Chill James" laughed Lily  
  
"I can't help it" he said grinning  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After a week, Lily was almost fully healed, and decides to leave the Hospital Wing. During the time in the Hospital Wing, she met James' friends, Sirius and Remus. James went to visit her everyday and so did Arabella.  
  
Lily couldn't walk very well and when she said to James that she is leaving, James had to carry her to her room. When she got back, James putted her down on the bed she fell asleep immediately. She woke up after a while and realised that James is next to her sitting on a chair reading a book. She moaned a bit because her chest still hurts. James immediately looked up and saw that she is awake.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"My body is still quite sore" she replied.  
  
"Here, take this potion" he said and took out a small bottle with a clear yellow potion in it. He pulled off the cork of the bottle and poured a bit of it in Lily's mouth. Immediately, Lily's expression change and spat a bit out.  
  
"Yuck! Are you trying to poison me?" she asked.  
  
"No, but you said your wound hurt and this potion will make it better" said James  
  
"I'm not going to drink it, I'd rather die of pain" she moaned  
  
"Fine, but if it hurts don't blame me"  
  
"Fine"  
  
She and James talked a bit for an hour or so after that.  
  
"It's time to change your bandage" he said, after all the talking.  
  
"Not again" she moaned  
  
Lily hated changing the bandage on her wound and put on that potion that sting like mad.  
  
"Come on, you have to or how will you get well again?" he pleaded  
  
"But it stings and you're not gentle when you put that stuff on" she complained  
  
"I'm gentler than Pomfrey" he said  
  
"Yeah right but fine then" she said  
  
"Pull off your shirt then" he ordered  
  
"Yes doctor" she teased  
  
"Very funny" he said  
  
Lily pulled off her shirt and her body is totally covered up with bandages. James started unrolling the bandages. You can see the wound, it is deep and red. After James has taken off the bandage, he took out a potion, which was green, poured a bit of it on cotton and started dabbing it on the wound.  
  
"Ooh, ouch, ouch, ouch, ahhhh, ohhh." moaned Lily "that was painful, did you know?"  
  
"Nope" said James sarcastically  
  
"Dab a bit softer!" She screamed  
  
"Does it hurt that much?" asked James with concern  
  
"What do you think?" she asked angrily  
  
James immediately dabbed softer and she moaned lesser. This whole scene continued for a week and soon Lily was back at her lessons.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Next Chapter: But the terror isn't over yet ladies and gentlemen. Lily will be attacked again. Please R&R. Thanks. Oh, and by the way, you might find this chapter is a chapter trying to fill in empty spaces but if I don't do it then the story will end very fast. 


	5. Another Attack

You're Kidding: Chapter 5 - Another Attack  
  
Mauraderbabe289: thanks for telling me what's wrong with my story and I've reposted my story.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
After a week, Lily came back to school looking healthy and happy. She and James is now an official couple at school. They enjoyed classes together and took walks together.  
  
One day when they are walking to the lake, James suddenly took out a velvet box.  
  
"This is for you" he said to Lily and presented her with the box.  
  
"I hope it's not a wedding ring," said Lily  
  
"You don't want to be my wife?" asked James  
  
"Well I do, but I want to graduate first then work for two years minimum before marrying a person" explained Lily  
  
"Lily, do you love me?" asked James  
  
"I do!" exclaimed Lily  
  
"Then what is it?" he asked impatiently  
  
"I just don't want to marry so early! Why are you so stubborn and crabby all of the sudden?!" she exclaimed  
  
"You're the one that's stubborn and crabby!" he shouted  
  
"I think we should calm down a bit!" she screamed back  
  
"Fine" he said, and with that he walked back to the Great Hall for dinner  
  
"Stubborn" Lily thought, "What did I do wrong when he was a short-tempered day"  
  
While Lily was thinking, a shadow had overshadowed her. Lily turned around, and saw the same death eater that had attacked her once. The death eater grabbed Lily by the head and banged her head on a tree behind her. Lily was screaming and blood trickled down from behind her head and smudged the tree with blood.  
  
"Stop it!" she yelled  
  
The death eater cover her mouth so that she can't scream and tried to pull the necklace off, but no matter how hard he tried, the necklace won't come off. Lily turned around a bit to face the death eater. With the last strength she had, she manage to pull the mask off the death eater and saw that it was LUCIUS MALFOY before fainting and dropped down on the ground. Malfoy saw Lily had seen him. He took out a knife, ready to stab her in her heart but withdrew all of the sudden.  
  
"She's bleeding so much that she'll die anyway," he said and disapparated.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &  
  
Back with James  
  
James had walked back to the Great Hall and had his dinner and didn't know Lily had been attacked. James is getting worry about Lily, she isn't back yet and it had been quite a long time. James went to talk to Sirius.  
  
"Where do you think she is" asked James  
  
"I don't know," said Sirius  
  
"Will you go to the lake and look for her?" asked James pleadingly  
  
Sirius really didn't want to do this, but by the look on James face he knew he had to or else James will never sleep.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &  
  
So Sirius went to look for Lily. He walked to the lake. Something caught his eye while he is walking around the lake. He saw that a tree had blood on it. He looked at the ground of the tree and saw someone lying on the ground. He went closer and saw red hair covering a girl's face. He went closer and saw a pool of blood next to the girl's head. Then he runs straight to girl, pushed back the hair, and saw Lily. She was dead pale and she was not quite breathing. He muttered a spell at Lily and her breathing became a bit better. Then he saw that her head was bleeding and she must have lost a lot of blood. Sirius picked her up and ran back to Hogwarts to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Sirius ran back to Hogwarts in less than a minute and saw James at the front door. James saw Lily immediately and ran to her straight away.  
  
"Lily! Lily!?" he shouted and started shaking her. James looked petrify and pale at that moment.  
  
Lily didn't move at all and stayed motionless.  
  
"James! Stop it. She fainted and she's loosing blood" screamed Sirius to James.  
  
"We need to get her to the Hospital Wing," said James.  
  
They ran to the Hospital Wing with Lily in Sirius arms and many people were staring at them as they ran to the Hospital Wing because they were dripping blood on the floor while running. Along the way they saw Remus, and Remus ran to them.  
  
"What happened James?" he asked  
  
"Someone attacked her again" replied Sirius  
  
"Again?" asked Remus with shock  
  
"Yes again" replied Sirius  
  
"Remus, go to Dumbledore and tell him what happened," said James to Remus.  
  
Remus took off straight away to Dumbledore's office. James and Sirius arrived at the Hospital Wing in a minute and ran straight to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"What happened to her?" she asked, and looked horrified at the blood as it continued to drip from Lily's head.  
  
"She's been attacked again" explained James  
  
"Put her on the bed," ordered Pomfrey  
  
Sirius did as he was told, and James looked at Lily all the time as Pomfrey was trying to save her. James saw the back of Lily's head was covered with blood and her face had a few bruises. Looking at Lily made James shiver. James walked to Sirius who was close to James.  
  
"Sirius, this is my entire fault," he said  
  
"James, this is not your fault," said Sirius  
  
"But if I did stayed with her then she wouldn't be attacked" he said "and I shouldn't fight over a silly problem. Lily thought I was going to ask her to get marry but I wasn't going to. I just wanted to give her this necklace"  
  
James pulled out the velvet box he had showed to Lily and showed the necklace to Sirius. The necklace is made out of platinum in a heart shape with a heart shape diamond in the middle.  
  
"That's a really nice necklace James," said Sirius.  
  
"I know. But Lily thought it was a wedding ring and got mad at me" said James  
  
"Why?" asked Sirius  
  
"She said that she won't marry until she graduates and works for two years at least"  
  
"Well she isn't a play-girl and she isn't a gold-digger"  
  
"Of course she isn't"  
  
"Guess she wanted to prove to you that she isn't one of 'those' girls who digs gold and marry straight away once they find the gold"  
  
"Yeah" said James.  
  
"But I'm just so worried about Lily, Sirius. She been attacked twice now and I'm so scared that this is going to carry on and on" said James and he started crying after he finished his sentence  
  
"I know James, but you can't act like this," said Sirius  
  
"But-"  
  
"But what? It's not your fault. Lily won't blame you"  
  
"I guess you're right" sobbed James and stopped crying  
  
"I am right, so stop crying"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Just then Dumbledore came in with Remus and Dumbledore did not look happy. He went to James and asked him what happened. James told him everything he knew. After all the talking, Madam Pomfrey came to James and company with a very sad look on her face.  
  
"Lily had lost so much blood. It's a miracle she's still alive. Her head seem to have been banged on something and the attacker must have banged her a lot of times to make her bleed."  
  
James absolutely looked horrified as he imagined Lily being banged on a tree.  
  
"Unfortunately, with all this banging. Lily's brain has been damaged," said Pomfrey  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Next Chapter: What will happen if Lily's brain is damaged? Find out on the next chapter.  
  
Please R&R 


	6. No Memories

You're Kidding: Chapter 6: No Memories  
  
"Damaged?' asked James with a terrify look on his face.  
  
"Her brain is damaged when the attacker banged her head too much" replied Pomfrey  
  
"So will she be ok?" asked James  
  
"Well, she's in life danger but I put things to keep her alive" replied Pomfrey  
  
James and his friends went to Lily and sat beside her bed waiting for her to wake up. Lily was hooked up with things again. Except this time there's two bags of blood. Dumbledore went to Pomfrey and discussed about Lily's situation. After discussing her situation, Dumbledore left. Later in the night, James friends left and James stayed to wait for Lily to wake up.  
  
Days passed on but Lily did not wake up. James didn't go to class or eat or sleep. He just stared at Lily all the time. James had to be dragged out of the Hospital Wing to eat and as for the classes, Dumbledore didn't think he will managed them with the tired look on his face so he just left him there and said that he can not go to classes. James didn't took his eyes off Lily except when he was too tired and fell asleep and when he need to go to the bathroom. During this time Arabella and James friend's also went to visit Lily.  
  
Lily was looking a bit better than the day of the attack had happened but was still very pale. Drips were still all over her and she had a bandage on her head with plasters across her face. Lily had gone so thin now. You can see a bit of her veins now.  
  
A week went by and on one of the day while James was next to Lily as usual. He saw an eyelid of Lily's eye fluttered a bit.  
  
"Lily?" he whispered to her and took her hand.  
  
Lily's hand started to move and she slowly opened her eyes and looked at James with wondering eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"It's me Lily, James" he answered her with a worry look on his face.  
  
"James?" she asked  
  
"Yes, James, your boyfriend" he said with a super worry look on his face  
  
"I don't think I know you and where am I?" she asked  
  
"What's wrong with Lily? Why can't she remember me? Did she have a memory lost?" thought James with a fright.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know me? You're in Hogwarts" he said  
  
"I don't know you but I do sort of know this place. I am a witch, right? And I'm also Head Girl here?" she asked  
  
"Yes you are" said James and he stood up and went to find Pomfrey  
  
James went to Pomfrey and told her that Lily had waked up but she can't remember him.  
  
"I was scared this was going to happen" said Pomfrey and ran to Lily's bed. "Do you remember me dear?" she asked  
  
"Not really" Lily replied  
  
"Don't worry then I'll just do a checkup now okay?" said Pomfrey and she started examining her.  
  
James just stared at Lily with horror. "She can't remember me or anyone" he thought. "This can't be happening"  
  
Just then, Dumbledore came in with Arabella and James' friends. They immediately rushed to Lily.  
  
"Lily!" exclaimed Arabella.  
  
"Glad you're awake" said Remus.  
  
"Yeah, James was about to go crazy" added Sirius.  
  
"It's good to see you're up again Miss Evan" said Dumbledore kindly.  
  
"Who are all of you?" she asked with a confused face.  
  
"Huh. Don't you remember us Lily? I'm Sirius. You know, James' best friend?" asked Sirius  
  
"I don't think I even know any of you" she said  
  
They all turned around and faced James waiting for an explanation.  
  
"She lost it. She forgot me and all of you" said James in a sad and wobbling voice whisper and started crying  
  
Sirius went to James and hugged him and asked "How did this happened James?"  
  
"I don't know" said James between cries "she just woke up and she said she don't know me"  
  
Remus turned back to Lily and asked "you really don't remember us Lily?"  
  
Lily shook her head slowly  
  
"What do remember then Miss Evan? asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I remember I'm a witch who goes to Hogwarts, I'm studying my seventh year and I'm Head Girl, right?" she said "But if you guys are from Hogwarts then I can tell you I don't really remember people in Hogwarts"  
  
"You are the Head girl of this school" said Dumbledore. He turned to all the others. "It seems that Miss Evan has forgotten everyone she knew in her schooling career here" he said.  
  
Everyone gasped and James was so angry that he ran out of the Hospital Wing. Sirius went after him. After James and Sirius left, everyone were too sad to talk to Lily so they said goodbye to Lily and left. Madam Pomfrey told Lily to get some sleep and she'll tell her what happened tomorrow. With that, Pomfrey left, muttering all the way about how to help Lily.  
  
"Who are they? Did I really lose my memory? What happened to cause me to lose my memory" thought Lily "is that boy called James really my boyfriend? Why can't I remember them? This is so confusing. I just can't remember much about people. It's like I never knew anyone in my life".  
  
Lily kept on thinking about this for a long time until she fell asleep.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Next Chapter: Will Lily ever remember James and the others? Find out in the next chapter. Please R&R. 


	7. Trying to Remember

You're Kidding: Chapter 7: Trying to remember  
  
Next morning when Lily woke up, she found that the boy called James was next to her like yesterday and so were the other people.  
  
"Morning Lily" said Dumbledore "How do you feel today?"  
  
"Morning. My head hurts but that's all" she replied  
  
"Well it will hurt but now let me tell you what happened to you to cause you to have a memory lost" said Dumbledore kindly.  
  
Lily nodded  
  
"Well actually, James should tell you. He knows the most" said Dumbledore  
  
Lily then saw James move closer to Lily and he looked terrible. He looked tired and weary, and top of that full of worry and concern.  
  
"Well I guess this all happened yesterday afternoon. You were my girlfriend at that time" he started. "You and I were walking around the lake when I decided to give you a gift. I pull out a velvet box out of my pockets and presented it to you. You thought it was a wedding ring which was not and you didn't want to get marry so early so you got mad before I can even explain to you what was really in the box. Then we started a fight and I went back to Hogwarts for dinner and left you behind there. I went back and had dinner but after dinner you weren't back so I went to Sirius and asked him to find you". James stopped there and looked at Sirius.  
  
Sirius looked at James and walked forward to Lily.  
  
"After James told me to go and find you, I went to the lake but I found you lying on the grass and blood all around you. I took you back to Hogwarts and took you here" he said  
  
Lily nodded and said "Well thanks for saving me" and she smiled at both of them.  
  
Dumbledore walked up to Lily again. "Miss Evan, do you remember anything about the attack" he asked  
  
"Not really" replied Lily "but I do remember simple things, like I come to school here and I'm Head Girl".  
  
"Well Miss Evan. I suggest you get your rest and we'll try to solve this a bit later" said Dumbledore and he left.  
  
Everyone soon left but James wanted to stay but Sirius told him not to.  
  
"James, you should let her get rest. She'll remember us sometime" said Sirius and he dragged James out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
After two weeks or so, Lily was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing.  
  
Lily went back to her room and rested for another week before returning to classes. During this time, Lily became friends with all the people again. She also became friends with James, although James wanted her to become his girlfriend like when they were they were the official couple at school.  
  
James at least started to eat and sleep again and go to classes, but he always stare at Lily with longing eyes.  
  
Lily tried all the time to remember James as her boyfriend but no matter how hard she tried. She just couldn't remember him.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&  
  
One day, James was writing to his diary. This is what he wrote:  
  
Dear diary  
  
Lily has completely forgotten me. I stare at her all the time, but no matter how much I stare she won't come back to me. I had to work so hard to have Lily to love me and now she lost her memories and forgot me. At least she is my friend now, but if I had a choice, I would give anything I have to exchange for Lily's memory.  
  
After writing, James putted his diary in his school bag and left to have his usual class lessons.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&  
  
Lily was walking to her Charms class when she bumped into James and fell on the ground.  
  
"Ouch!" she cried and looked up to find James looking at her.  
  
"Oh sorry Lily" he said and offered her a hand to help her up.  
  
Lily took the offer and got up.  
  
"Its okay, James" she said to him with a smile.  
  
"Well bye" said James and he ran off to his classes. As James was running he dropped his diary.  
  
Lily saw him dropped it and went to pick it up. "James!" she yelled at him. But James did not hear her and carried on running. "Guess I'll give it back to him when I see him again" she said and started putting it in her bag when the book dropped open and landed on the page James just wrote. Lily was going to close it when her eyes caught her name in the diary. Lily looked at the diary quickly and read it.  
  
Dear diary  
  
Lily has completely forgotten me. I stare at her all the time, but no matter how much I stare she won't come back to me. I had to work so hard to have Lily to love me and now she lost her memories and forgot me. At least she is my friend now, but if I had a choice, I would give anything I have to exchange for Lily's memory.  
  
After reading, Lily was amazed. "So James love me so much" she thought "but I can't remember those days when he was with me". After thinking about this, Lily decided not to return this diary and not mention this to anyone.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Where is it?" said James pouring all the contents out of his bag.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Remus  
  
"I can't find my diary" replied James  
  
"Why are you so worried about it?" asked Sirius  
  
"Because I wrote all the things about Lily in it" replied James now digging through the pile of things he poured out of his bag  
  
"Oohhh! What if she has it and she reads it?" asked Remus with a grin  
  
"Then it would be a disaster" replied James and he continued searching for his diary.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Lily was in her room and she took out James' diary. She opened it and she read it. The diary talked back James' seventh year. It says that James love teasing her and it talked about the first accident Lily had which changed James' life forever. It carried on about their first kiss.  
  
I asked Lily what will make her to believe me she would believe. She said she doesn't know. I thought and thought when a light switched on. I Swept down on Lily and pressed my lips on hers. She was struggling at first but then she relaxed. I finished the kiss and look at her and she became my girlfriend that moment.  
  
"So this is how it happened" says Lily to herself "and I was attacked before." Lily carried on reading about the days she and James were together. Then it came to the part of the accident. It was exactly what James had told her. Lily closed the diary and tried to think about those days, but she couldn't, so she went to sleep and days went by.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Next Chapter: Lily has found out about her past but will she be James' girlfriend again? Thanks for the people that supported me and please R&R. 


	8. I Remember

You're Kidding: Chapter 8: I remember  
  
"Ha choo!" cried James as he sneezed.  
  
"Are you okay James?" asked Remus  
  
"Yeah" replied James "just a little- huh choo! -cold"  
  
"I hope it is a little cold James" said Sirius  
  
"Of course -huh choo- it is" said James  
  
And James went sneezing for five days  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&  
  
"James, go to Pomfrey" ordered Sirius  
  
"No, it's just a cold" said James as he sneezed again  
  
"But it's getting serious" said Remus  
  
"Rubbish Remus" said James. And he carried on being sick for three more days  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&  
  
James woke up at morning one day and ...  
  
"Man. How come I'm so hot?" thought James to himself  
  
James realised he was covered with sweat. So he went for a shower and put on clean clothes and headed to classes.  
  
"Maybe I'll go to Pomfrey and get some potion for this illness" thought James as he headed to classes.  
  
As he was walking, his visions blur.  
  
"Man. Is my glasses dirty or what?" mumbled James. Then his head hurt. "Great, now I got a headache. I'll go to Pomfrey". James started walking to Pomfrey when he bumped into something.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Lily was walking to classes when he saw James standing right in the middle of a corridor and looked weird. "What's up with him?" thought Lily. She decided to see what James was doing. She walked to him but he doesn't seem to have seen her. James just started walking straight to her and he bumped into her.  
  
"James!" she yelled at him  
  
'Huh? Lily?" he asked  
  
"Yes, it's me. What you're doing?" she asked  
  
"I was just going to-" he said, but stopped talking and he fell to the ground right before Lily's eyes.  
  
Lily watched as he fall, but she saw it like in slow motion. Then memories started to come back to her mind.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Flashback  
  
"James" said Lily  
  
James stopped and turned  
  
"Yeah?" he asked  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"For real?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Not one of your pranks?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"You don't have to say yes"  
  
"Let me get this straight; you James Potter is in love with me Lily Evans and wants me to be your girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"But you sure played a lot of pranks on me before. How do I know this is not one of them?"  
  
"I swear on my life"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Well, what will make you trust me?"  
  
"Don't know"  
  
James thought and thought and suddenly a switch flipped.  
  
"I know!" he exclaimed  
  
"Huh?" asked Lily weirdly  
  
James swept down and pressed his lips on Lily's. Lily first struggled and relaxed after a while.  
  
"It's like an electricity" she thought  
  
James let go and looked at Lily's face.  
  
"Well?" he asked  
  
"Okay, I'll be your girlfriend"  
  
"Yes!!" he exclaimed and jumped up  
  
Scene changes  
  
James suddenly took out a velvet box.  
  
"This is for you" he said to Lily and presented her with the box.  
  
"I hope it's not a wedding ring," said Lily  
  
"You don't want to be my wife?" asked James  
  
"Well I do, but I want to graduate first then work for two years minimum before marrying a person" explained Lily  
  
"Lily, do you love me?" asked James  
  
"I do!" exclaimed Lily  
  
"Then what is it?" he asked impatiently  
  
"I just don't want to marry so early! Why are you so stubborn and crabby all of the sudden?!" she exclaimed  
  
"You're the one that's stubborn and crabby!" he shouted  
  
"I think we should calm down a bit!" she screamed back  
  
"Fine" he said, and with that he walked back to the Great Hall for dinner  
  
"Stubborn" Lily thought, "What did I do wrong when he was a short-tempered day"  
  
While Lily was thinking, a shadow had overshadowed her. Lily turned around, and saw the same death eater that had attacked her once. The death eater grabbed Lily by the head and banged her head on a tree behind her. Lily was screaming and blood trickled down from behind her head and smudged the tree with blood.  
  
"Stop it!" she yelled  
  
The death eater cover her mouth so that she can't scream and tried to pull the necklace off, but no matter how hard he tried, the necklace won't come off. Lily turned around a bit to face the death eater. With the last strength she had, she manage to pull the mask off the death eater and saw that it was LUCIUS MALFOY before fainting and dropped down on the ground. Malfoy saw Lily had seen him. He took out a knife, ready to stab her in her heart but withdrew all of the sudden.  
  
Flashback ends  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"The attack, my first kiss, the fight with James" she thought to herself as she continued to watch James fall in a slow motion. "I remember all of them" she said and with that, she rushed to James and caught him before he touched the ground.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
How was it everyone? Enjoyed it? Please R&R. Next Chapter: What happens to James and what will Lily do now that she has got her memories back? Find out in the next chapter. 


	9. Healing James

You're Kidding: Chapter 9: Healing James  
  
"James! James!" cried Lily to James  
  
James just lay there in her arms lifelessly with his eyes closed.  
  
"He's unconscious," said Lily  
  
Luckily Lily's room is close to where James and she were, so she levitated him to her room. Lily levitated James on to her bed and she pulled the covers up to his shoulders. She took off his glasses and pushed back the hair on James forehead. She felt his forehead. It was HOT. Lily then checked his pulse. Luckily it was just a bit slow.  
  
"Must be a fever. And a very high one" she said  
  
Lily walked to a cupboard in her room and took a vial out of it. She went back to James, opened his mouth a bit, and poured the potion in the vial in his mouth. Lily made him swallow it and he sputtered a bit of the potion out. James started to stir a bit.  
  
"James? It's okay. It's me Lily," said Lily to James  
  
James is about to answer her but he fainted again.  
  
"Great! Fainted again" she said, and she headed towards to the bathroom.  
  
Lily got a towel off a hook on the wall and she wetted it under the tap with cold water. She went back to James and putted it on his forehead. She got herself a chair and sat beside James. She thought about the things that has happened to her and James. After an hour, she took the towel off James and felt his forehead. It's much cooler but it is still a bit hot. Lily got up and went to the bathroom to change the towel. When she came back and putted the towel on James again, she heard a moan, and it came from James. James started to open his eyes and he woke up.  
  
"James?" she whispered to him  
  
"Lily?" he asked, and he looked at her.  
  
"Yes James. It's me," she said to him  
  
James tried to get up but Lily stopped him.  
  
"You need rest", she said to him and handed him his glasses.  
  
James putted them on and saw everything clearly. He looked around the room and looked at Lily.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked  
  
"You're in my room" she told him  
  
"Oh" he said and looked at Lily with a uncomfortable look  
  
"What's wrong with you in my room?" she asked  
  
"It's just that it feels weird that a 'boy' friend is in a girl's room" he replied  
  
"What do you mean by that? I am your girlfriend. So why should you mind?" she said  
  
"She remembers me and she remembers she's my girlfriend" thought James happily "let me try that again, incase I was dreaming"  
  
"What did you just say Lily?" he asked her  
  
"I said that you are my boyfriend and anyway, you've come to my room before. So why are you so embarrassed about it" answered Lily.  
  
"Lily! Do you remember me?" asked James  
  
"Of course I remember you James," answered Lily with a smile. Lily immediately remembered that she had lost her memory a moment a go.  
  
"You remember me! You really remember me!" cried James happily and sat up quickly, but Lily pushed him down again.  
  
"James. I know you're happy but you just recover a bit from a bad fever so please rest for me" she said to him with a smile  
  
"Well okay" he said with a smile  
  
"Go to sleep" she said  
  
"Okay" he said with another smile and soon fell asleep  
  
After James had fallen asleep, she went out to her patio. She went to where the desk and chair is and sat down on the chair.  
  
"It feels so good to have my memory back" she thought and smiled slightly "I can be back with James now like before" But then Lily expression changed to a frighten and sad expression. "But Lucious Malfroy is a death eater and he attacked me twice. He almost me killed me the second time" thought Lily as she thought back on the day the second attack that happened.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&  
  
Flashback  
  
A shadow had overshadowed her. Lily turned around, and saw the same death eater that had attacked her once. The death eater grabbed Lily by the head and banged her head on a tree behind her. Lily was screaming and blood trickled down from behind her head and smudged the tree with blood.  
  
"Stop it!" she yelled  
  
The death eater cover her mouth so that she can't scream and tried to pull the necklace off, but no matter how hard he tried, the necklace won't come off. Lily turned around a bit to face the death eater. With the last strength she had, she manage to pull the mask off the death eater and saw that it was LUCIUS MALFOY before fainting and dropped down on the ground. Malfoy saw Lily had seen him.  
  
Flashback end  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ooh! Lily remembers everything and she rescued James. How will James react to this? Find out in the next chapter. Please R&R. 


	10. I Do Whatever I Believe in

You're Kidding: Chapter 10: I do whatever I believe in  
  
After thinking about the attack, Lily took the necklace off her neck. "All of this happened because of this necklace" she said and putted it in her pocket. Lily now knew what to do about this situation. She went back in, got a cup of tea, and sat next to James to wait for him to wake up. After a few hours, James woke up and his fever was gone.  
  
"Did you wait for me to wake up?" he asked Lily  
  
Lily nodded  
  
"You shouldn't have" he said and sat up.  
  
"James, come with me" she said and helped James up, and led him to the patio.  
  
Lily sat James on the chair she sat on just now and got herself another chair to sit on. They both sat down and Lily said "James, this necklace" she began and took out her necklace and showed it to him. "This necklace had caused so much trouble, so I thought that I should destroy it," she said and putted on a look like asking him whether she should do it or not.  
  
"Lily, this necklace is yours, so what ever you do, I'll always stand by you," he said to her in a smile.  
  
"Then you agree with me that I should destroy it?"  
  
"If that's what you want, then do it"  
  
"I will" she said and kissed him  
  
Lily stood up and James watched her. She holds the necklace up high and took out her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa" she said, and levitated the necklace high into the air. Lily then said another spell which James never heard of and pointed her wand at the necklace. A blast of red light shot out of the wand speeding it's way to the necklace. The light reached the necklace and the necklace exploded. BOOM! Sparkling dust are flying everywhere. The necklace had exploded into million pieces and was now flying all around. Lily turned back to James.  
  
"All done" she said  
  
"That was amazing," he said. James stood up and walked to Lily and he kissed her.  
  
"Let's go back in," she said. They both got up and walked back in.  
  
They went back in and Lily suddenly stopped and said "James, should we go to Dumbledore and tell him." James looked thoughtful for a minute.  
  
"I think we should. After all, he would like to know what happened to the necklace" he said  
  
"I think you're right," she said, and they both walked out of Lily's room in hands.  
  
They walked to Dumbledore's office and saw him at the entrance.  
  
"Why hello Miss Evan and Mr Potter" he said and looked surprised that James and Lily are holding hands.  
  
"Hello Professor, I got my memory back," said Lily to Dumbledore with a smile  
  
"That's wonderful Lily. How did it happen" asked Dumbledore  
  
"Well, I was going to class when I saw James. I walked closer to him and he just fainted right in front of me. I was like watching James fall in slow motion and my memories started to flow back to me like that," she said  
  
"Fascinating, love is so strong," he said to her  
  
"I then got James to my room and he got a high fever so I cured him. Then he woke up and he was so happy to see me that I remember him" she said and smiled at James. "Then I did something which I thought was right" she said.  
  
"Which was?" asked Dumbledore curiously  
  
"I destroy my necklace," she said  
  
"Why?" asked Dumbledore  
  
"Because of this necklace, it cause damage and made everyone unhappy. So if I destroy it then neither good nor evil will get it," she said  
  
"That was a very wise choice Miss Evans," said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"Thank you Professor" said Lily  
  
"And did you remember about the attack" asked Dumbledore  
  
"Yes" said Lily  
  
"Could you tell us?" he asked her  
  
"Well okay" she said and she started talking  
  
"As you know James and I was walking around the lake that day and we had the fight," she said and Dumbledore nodded to tell her that he understands and told her to continue.  
  
"Well, he left after the fight and I was there alone thinking about the fight. Suddenly a shadow overshadowed me. I spun around and I saw the same death eater that had attacked me last time. Before I can even hex him, he grabbed my head and banged it on the tree behind me. He banged my head so many times. I was screaming and I felt blood coming out of my head and smudging on the tree."  
  
At the mention about the gruesome part, James looked horrified but Lily took no notice and carried on her story.  
  
"The death eater was scared someone will hear me screaming so he covered my mouth and tried to pull the necklace off. But it was like last time; the necklace won't come off and I was so tired and painful. I took my last strength I had, turned around and pulled his mask off. I saw Lucius Malfoy and I fainted immediately after I looked at him" said Lily and a tone which meant it ended there.  
  
"So it was Lucius Malfoy" said James evilly "I'll get my revenge on him"  
  
"Don't James" said Dumbledore "It's dangerous"  
  
"Guess you're right" said James gloomily  
  
Everyone was thinking at that moment when Lily broke it.  
  
"But Professor, how come Lucius can't pull my necklace off?" asked Lily  
  
"That necklace of yours can only be taken off by you" he answered, "It will only obey the master"  
  
"Oh" she said  
  
"It's wonderful you got your memory back Miss Evan but you must be tired, so why don't you go and rest?" said Dumbledore to Lily kindly.  
  
"I will," she said and she took James by the hand to tell him to leave with her but Dumbledore stopped them.  
  
"Miss Evan, I would like to speak to James alone about something. So if you can kindly now leave" he said to her  
  
Lily was a bit shock about this but nodded, smiled to James and left. After Lily left, James turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"What's the matter Professor?" he asked  
  
"James, I want you to protect Lily. Always stay with her" answered Dumbledore  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the death eaters must be very angry now about the necklace and they would want to kill Lily"  
  
James looked very horrified about this but remembered that he wouldn't want Lily to be dead.  
  
"Okay Professor" he said  
  
"Good then" said Dumbledore and left  
  
James went back to Lily's room and went inside. He found her on the patio looking at the stars. She heard the noise of him coming in and she turned around to look at him.  
  
"That was fast. What did Dumbledore say?" she asked him as James walk to the patio to join her.  
  
"Nothing important" he answered her although he knew he was lying.  
  
James slid his arm around Lily and he kissed her while the stars watch them.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
That's all for now folks but the sequel to this is "So You Hate Me Now". The sequel is up and I hope you will enjoy it.  
  
Ok I see now. If I don't moan then I won't get reviews. Anyway, please tell me if this has improved or not. I'm actually quite bad at my grammar and it seems that Microsoft Word isn't quite checking my tenses. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope the sequel will be good.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Janjan: thanks for reviewing me  
  
paobetancourt@hotmail.com: I will continue it, and Lily does remember everyone. It just that I forgot to put it in the story  
  
H-L-C-12345: I don't think your story sucks and this is the last chapter, so I'll be writing a sequel  
  
cold wind: I got your point so I did that part again. In chapter one, James will hint that he likes Lily  
  
Jitterbelle: I can't thank you enough! You were the one that told me what was wrong with my story, and I am so grateful I forgot that 'said' is past tense. Stupid me. If you do find that something is wrong with my story, tell me. Thanks  
  
Tiger gIRL: Thanks for your nice comment  
  
Musicidzbest: I'm sorry if it's quick but I don't know what else to write to make it long  
  
Evillamanotlammma: that was a great comment and the story now is finished but a sequel is up  
  
The sequel is up and I know that I never told you people that that was the end so you all thought that I must write more. Sorry for the confusion. Cheers! 


End file.
